Ash's Adventure with lots of Women
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: Ash is given special gifts and starts his journey. AshxHarem smart!Ash powerful!Ash older!Ash womanizer!Ash darker!Ash shirtless!Ash legendary!Pikachu Misty Iris Cynthia Latias Gary's-Cheerleaders May Dawn Serena Female-gym-leaders!
1. Chapter One

Ash woke up and realized he was late for getting his first Pokémon.

"Oh no," Ash said, "My alarm broke!"

He ran downstairs and smelt eggs and bacon.

"I cooked you breakfast," said a voice that was most definitely not his mother.

Ash turned to see the llama-god himself, Arceus.

"Arceus, what are you doing in my house, wearing an apron?" Ash said.

"I usually have to show up in Chapter One to make someone the Chosen One. This usually involves a lazy non-sequitur exposition from dream-sky place. I thought I would try something new. Please, sit down and eat your breakfast," Arceus said.

"I don't really understand any of that, but I'm late for getting my Pokémon," Ash said.

"This will all work itself out, trust me," Arceus said.

Ash sat down and started eating his breakfast. Then Arceus started his exposition.

"Ash, on you journey to become the world's greatest Pokémon master, you will court many women. You will be given the power to choose any mate you want," Arceus said.

"Huh?!," said the ten year old.

"Better do something about your age," Arceus said, "I will also change the trainer starter age in this universe."

Suddenly, Ash was a muscular sixteen year old boy with a Charizard tattoo going down his arm.

"I just lost six years of my life," Ash said, "But what's this about many women?"

"Well, you were technically in a coma, but that would take a while to explain. All your female companions that you met in the other universe will meet you within the year. They will all be your girlfriends but you can only marry one," Arceus said.

"I can only marry one. Isn't that normal?" Ash said.

"Fine, you can marry two people, and a pokemon," Arceus said, "Of course, you don't have to get busy with that pokemon."

"Um, I okay," Ash said, "That really isn't necessary, is it?"

"I will grant you the power of make pokemorphs out of offspring with pokemon."

"Now I'm getting kind of uncomfortable," Ash said, "I mean, Latias was super cute as a pokemon, but not in a..."

"Latias it is then!" Arcues said.

"Hi Ash!" Latias said.

**10 minutes later**

"Ash, I admire your determination to get a pokemon," Professor Oak said, "But what about the two legendary pokemon behind you?"

"Arceus said it was destiny," Ash said.

"Okay, but all I have is a Pikachu," Professor Oak said.

**Please review. Who should be in Ash's harem?**


	2. Chosen One

**I got a lot of votes. Anyways, here are the results: 10 for Dawn, 9 for May, 8 for Serena, 6 for Iris. 4 for Cynthia, 3 for Bianca and Sabrina, and 2 for Gardevior, Solidad, and Lucario and various girls with one vote. Latias is going to be Ash's wife, as per what Arceus has decreed. Latias's love of Ash is much deeper and more special than humaniod shaped pokemon or humans have to offer. Also, Ash might like her, maybe.**

Arceus, Ash, Latias, and Pikachu were standing outside the entrance to Route One.

"Okay, this is going to be an important step on my journey," Ash said.

"We could just fly," Latias offered.

"Pika-Pika," said Pikachu, which translates to "**yeah.**"

Suddenly, two people and a Meowth appeared.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"Latias," ash said, "Use mist ball!"

The trio was hit by the attack.

"Hey!" Jesse said, "You don't interrupt the motto."

"Sorry I don't have time for you," Ash said.

"You better make time," James said, "We may have failed stealing Pikachu in the other timeline, but this time we've brought firearms!"

James pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ash.

"No!" Arceus yelled as he jumped in front of Ash. A gunshot went off and Arceus fired a disintegration beam and killed Team Rocket. Arceus feel down bleeding.

"Arceus!" Latias and Ash yelled while Pikachu yelled, "PiPia!" which translates into "**Arceus**!"

"It's okay. I will have to return to my realm for a while to recover," said Arceus.

"But, I thought you were invulnerable," Ash said.

"I've given too much of my power away to various Chosen Ones across the world. It leaves me vulnerable to things like bullets," Arceus said.

"There are other Chosen Ones?," Ash asked.

"Yes, many," Arceus said, "But know this: you are the most Chosen of Chosen Ones. You are more special than anyone else. The trials and tribulations that await you are greater than what any other pokemon trainer has faced before. If you falter even a little bit, it may end in disaster for all."

Arceus started to fade out of existence.

"Ash, one more thing," he said, "I will give Pikachu some of my powers."

"Okay, thanks," Ash said.

Arceus opened a portal and limped through it.

"Wait! When do I start meeting girls?" Ash said.

"You always have me," Latias said.

**Later that day.**

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I wish to challenge the gym leader for the Earth Badge!" Ash said.

"Oh, a Latias?" Giovanni said, "This will… be interesting."

"I'm challenging you with Pikachu," Ash said.

"Yeah, I'm just his pokefiancé," Latias said.

"What is this nonsense. You can't expect to take down a Ground Type gym with a Pikachu, do you?" Giovanni said.

"I do," Ash said, "Go Pikachu!"

"Pika!" said Pikachu which roughly translates to "**Affirmative!**"

"Go Nidoqueen!"

"Pickachu, use Ice-Judgement!"

A blizzard shot out of Pikachu's tail and froze Nidoqueen solid!

"Impossible," said Giovanni, "A literal ass-pull!"

"Are you going to use your next Pokemon?" Ash said.

"No," Giovanni said, "This is… is ridiculous. Here, have the damn Earthbadge."

"Hurray! I've got my first badge!" Ash said.

Giovanni walked off angrily.

**Quicker battles means more time for the ladies. Anyway, what I should have asked last chapter is "Who should Ash marry?"**


	3. A Special Trainer

"Pikachu, use Judgement," Ash said.

Pikacho summoned a thousand gallons of water and shot it at Brock's Onix.

"No" said Brock, "I thought I was finally going to win when you used Pikachu. I'm such a failure of a gym leader."

"I'm sorry, but can I get the badge?"

"Yes, I keep them in a box by the door. It's not like I ever win anymore," Brock said.

**Later, elsewhere in a Team Rocket Hideout.**

Two Team Rocket grunts were having a battle in a pit while a Team Rocket executive watch.

"Lucario punch that bitch!" One of the grunts said.

Lucario punch the Sylveon brutally in the face, knocking it over.

"You useless pokemon," the losing grunt said kicking the Sylveon.

"You're useless too!" the winning grunt said punching his Lucario in the face

"That was a most excellent fight," the executive said kicking an Eevee.

Suddenly Ash bursted in.

"Is there a bathroom in here?" Ash asked.

"Crap, we've been discovered," one of the grunts said.

"I'll take care of this. Go Nidoking," the executive said.

A super bruised and injured Nidoking.

"Crap, I've abused all my pokemon too much, "the executive said we must flee."

.The Rocket threw smoke bombs and disappeared. All that was left behind was Lucario, Eevee, and each of the Eevolutions.

**Later at the Pokemon center**

"Excuse me, but I've rescued these pokemon from Team Rocket," Ash said to Nurse Joy.

"How horrible, I'll get them healed right away. It will take a while," the nurse said.

"Okay," Ash said as the nurse went to the back room to heal all the pokemon.

"Let's consummate our relationship," Latias said.

"I'm not sure what that means," Ash said.

"I'll show you what it means," Latias said.

"Latias, what are you doing on top on me?"

"Don't worry, it'll be fun."

"Okay?"

**20 Minutes Latias**

"I don't know," Ash said.

"what do you mean," Latias said lying down.

"I just don't understand what happened," Ash said.

"You're a man now," Latias said.

Nurse Joy came back from healing all the pokemon.

"All the eevolutions and lucario has been healed but unfortionately, they don't have a trainer to take care of them."

"It's too bad I can only have six pokemon," Ash said.

"I think we can make an exception. You did rescue all of them and you're a very kind trainer."

"But, that twelve pokemon," Ash said.

Eevee, Lucario, Vaporeon, Leafeon, Umbeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon all jump and gave Ash a hug.

"Well, they all like you. You are a pretty special trainer," Nurse Joy said.

**Next chapter, Ash meets some old female companions in Cerulean City.**


	4. Girls like Cool Guys

May, Dawn and Misty were hanging out in a hotel room after the final day of the contest was over.

"You did very well in the contest May, I think you should have won," said Dawn.

"Ya, I know," May agreed.

"What did you think of my performance?" Dawn asked.

"It was cute. How do you wear that skirt anyways?" May asked, "It's so short that it should be showing your panties every time you move, but I have yet to see you flash anyone. It's like you have some sort of spell on it.

"Oh that? It's actually a mix of nanofabrics and invisible garter belts. I don't think a single man has ever gotten so much as a glance up my skirt," Dawn said.

"So it's actually impossible to look at your underwear up that skirt?"

"Well I wouldn't say impossible, if a spread my legs apart like this while sitting down…"

Suddenly Ash walked in and saw Dawn's panties. Dawn fell over backwards.

"Nooo, My innocence," Dawn yelled.

"I'm sorry I must have gotten the wrong room," Ash said.

"No don't go, this feels like destiny," May said.

"Yes, I feel like we've met before," Misty said.

Dawn covered herself back up and said, "I do feel like I know you, but you've seen what no man should. Now the image of my underwear will forever be in your mind and my image will forever be dirtied by your masculine desires. The only way to maintain purity now is to marry you."

"Stop being so melodratic about childish things," Misty said, "So he saw your underwear. Big deal."

"Well, he does have to marry two human girls," Latias said coming through the door.

"A Latias," May said, "that so cool. The only thing more cool would be if he had a Lucario."

"I do have a Lucario."

"Wow, you really are cool," May said starry eyed.

"Lucario isn't that impressive," Misty said, "Vaporeon is such a better and more powerful pokemon."

"I have one of those in my party also."

"Really? You really must be one of the best trainers in the world. That's pretty good coverage with those three pokemon," Misty said.

"Well, I actually use Pikachu for all my fighting. He's been blessed by Arceus."

"Arceus? You've been chosen by Arceus?" Dawn asked amazed, "That's a pretty big deal."

"That's enough about me," Ash said, "what do all of you do?"

"Dawn and I do contests" May said, "Misty sorts of just follows us around."

"Hey, I happen to bethe gym leader of Cerulean City," Misty said,

"But I beat that gym today and only your sisters were there," Ash said.

"Well I'm in training so I can come back and lead the gym."

"I haven't seen you do much training, Misty," said May.

"I didn't even know you had pokemon until now," said Dawn.

"Well, it not like I'm the only one who did nothing with her life," Misty said.

"I stopped a madman from destroying the universe and remaking it without human spirit," Dawn said.

"I stopped eco-terrorists from destroying Hoenn," May said.

"but but…"

This was the first time Ash heard of these heroics. May and Dawn did nothing like that in the other timeline.

"I think I'll just go get another room," Ash said.

"Good idea," Latias said," It will just be the two of us."

"Don't go" said all the girls in unison.

Ash headed for the door. "Sorry, I can't handle this sort of drama, and it would be quite improper for a boy to share a room with a bunch of…"

Ash's heart stopped as the door opened. A girl with honey colored hair opened the door with the hotel key. The girl looked at him.

"Excused me, this is room 324, right?" The girl asked shyly.

"yes, I was just checking for," Ash mubbled.

"I could ask for a new room if I'm not supposed to be here," Serena suggested.

"No, you're welcome here if you'll like to stay," Ash said.

Serena walked into the room and closed the door.

"You sure changed your mind quickly," Latias said.

Serena walked in and saw the other girls.

"There's only two beds." Serena said.

"I guess all the girls will sleep in one bed while Ash and I get the other one," Latias said.

"Can you even fit with those wings?" Misty asked.

"Technically, no," Latias said.

"I'm not sleeping three to a bed," Dawn said, "unless Ash is there."

"I don't see how this can work out fairly," Serena said.

"How about we just push the beds together," Ash said.

"Then I could fit!" Latias said, "I'll just lie atop of Ash as he takes the middle."

Serena whispered to Dawn, "Am I the only one who thinks that Latias a bit too involved with Ash? It's sort of creepy."

"I actually think it's sexy in a forbidden kind of way," she replied.

**Next chapter: Ash vs Erika**


	5. The Most Chosen of Chosen Ones

**Thank you for 10,000 views! Please review.**

Ash woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns.

"Arceus, you're okay!" Ash said.

"Yes, I have returned from my realm fully healed," he said while telekinetically cooking over a stove.

Ash jump out of bed and hugged Arceus.

"I'm so glad you're okay and that I get to taste your cooking again. It's really the best breakfast I've ever had," Ash said.

"It's one of my greatest passions," said Arceus, "now can you hand me some butter?"

"Sure thing, Arceus."

Misty woke up.

"Arceus, is that really you?" Misty said, "Cooking breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm cooking breakfast for everyone. After all, it's extremely likely that at least one of you is going to marry the Chosen One someday. I plan April 13th for the wedding."

"Well, it smells good so I don't really care what implications are involved," Misty said.

And so everyone ate breakfast. Along with eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns Arcues whipped up some pancakes with blueberries baked in, some waffles, and French toast with strawberry syrup.

"Arceus, if I don't marry Ash can I marry you?" May asked, "The poke-sex would be weird as all hell, but having you cook for me each day would be totally worth it."

"I already had Diantha purpose to me for the same reason, but we'll see May," Arceus said.

**Twenty minutes later when they were getting ready to leave, Dawn and Latias were talking in the bathroom.**

"Latias, I think I like Ash, but I'm not sure how to make him like me," Dawn said.

"Well, he likes it when I psychically paralyze him to hold it down so he can't possibly resist. Actually, it may just be the vibrations since I don't let him communicate, but he has pretty decent longevity when I do that," Latias said.

"Well I mean before the sex, and without having psychic powers as a prerequisite," Dawn said.

"Oh, tell him you love him, and after that, anything you do to him is far game unless he specifically tells you he does not want to go further," Latias said.

"Latias, where did you learn your social skills," Dawn ask quizzically.

"I'm self-taught," Latias said proudly, "I'm pretty good if you're asking me for advice despite having no family to raise me. I miss my brother,"

Latias cried and hugged dawn.

**Later, at Celadon Gym**

"Okay forth badge, here I come," Ash said about to walk into the gym's door."

The door come open and Gary came flying out.

"No boys allowed," said a large and muscular woman.

"You can't do this," Gary said.

"The gym leader is allowed to reject any challenger to her gym. That means no flying types, not fire types, no bug types, no ice types, no Pokémon that can use any of those types of moves, and no boys!" The woman said.

Suddenly a girl holding a clefairy got thrown out of the gym.

"And what did that girl do?" Gary asked.

Erika, the gym stepped out of the gym.

"I don't allow bullies that use moves like safeguard. As a strong woman and a gym leader, I'm a superior tactician when it comes to Pokémon, and when my status moves are nullifies, it's cheating," Erika said.

"When was the last time you actually won a battle?" Gary asked.

"That's none of your business," Erika said.

"How about if you battle my Pikachu? Ash said, "Surely you have nothing against Pikachus."

"Fine," Erika said, "but anything stronger than thundershock is cheating. And no dodging my stun spores or poison powder."

"Go Pikachu! Use Thudershock."

"Gloom use stun spore!"

Gloom got hit but Pikachu was unaffected.

"What?" Erika asked.

"Electric types can't be paralyze, even by grass type moves."

"Yes I know that. I was just checking to see if you knew that," Erika covered.

"Gloom, Poison Powder!"

Pikachu quickly became steel and was unaffected. Which another Thundershock Gloom was defeated.

"No, I'm not accepting this," Erika said, "This battle is over."

Erika stormed into the gym. While Gary's cheerleader came around the back.

"Well, Ash, its looks like no one is getting a fair fight out of this gym," Gary said.

"Yeah, how the hell did she get this job?" Ash said.

"Nepotism," Gary said, "Also, my cheerleader sneaked in and grabbed some Rainbow Badges." Gary tossed one of them over to Ash.

"This feels so unearned," Ash said.

"Ash," Arceus said, "You did you best in an unfair situation. There is no shame in that."

"Is there a single competent female –current- gym leader in Kanto?" Misty asked annoy, "first my sisters, then this monstrosity." Misty was not at happy.

Ash, however, was frozen in fear for the next leader was…

**I did have a story planned where the girls turn Ash into a girl to get the badge, but I could only go with one thing. Beside, girls wanting to turn boys into girls is kind off common place enough in real life.**


End file.
